


Forced

by Shkaplunk



Category: Voltron Force
Genre: All the Rape, Bruises, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Female on Male Rape, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Oral, Forced Orgasm, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Male on Female Rape, Mild Blood, Multi, Non-Canonical Violence, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Protective Hunk (Voltron), Rape, Rape as Revenge, Slick as Lube, So sorry Pidge, Spanking, Stalking, The cadets are little shits, Victim Blaming, Yandere, established m/m relationship, sorry pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shkaplunk/pseuds/Shkaplunk
Summary: When Larmina finds out Pidge is her favorite rock band, she has to make all sorts of adjustments to her limited worldview. She doesn't know how to deal with conflicting emotions and goes full-blown yandere stalker on him. One day she corners him after class and violently rapes him.Hunk and Pidge are in an established relationship. Hunk catches her in the act, then rapes her as revenge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged underage because I'm assuming Larmina is under 18. First chapter is non-explicit setup. Second chapter has Larmina as the aggressor, third chapter will have Hunk as aggressor. I added additional tags for stuff I will add later. If I missed any tags, please let me know! I am new to this. Feedback/comments are welcome!

At first, it just didn't compute. 

"Freaking nerd... Why'd he have to go and be all cool and stuff?! I can't believe Stereolactic is... Pidge!!" Larmina kicked the stone wall of the cadets' secret lair.

"That's like the fifth time you've said that today," Daniel grumbled.

It was the sixth, but she ignored him, also for the sixth time that day. 

"Doesn't it bother you that he's been hiding this for so long? He _lied_ to us, and none of us suspected a thing. For all we know, he could really be a robot or something! Who knows what else he's hiding?!"

Daniel scoffed. "I'd think we would notice if he was a robot..."

"Actually, with sufficiently advanced technology, we'd have no way to prove he's _not_ a robot," Vincent mused.

"You're missing the point," Larmina continued. "He had us all completely fooled. One minute they're all cool-looking robots from outer space, and then WHAM! He pulls off the mask and it's all a total lie! Nothing but... cartoon characters!!" She clawed at the air in fury.

"Chill out, Larmina... it's not such a big deal," Daniel began.

"Yeah," Vincent said, trying to offer encouragement. "I mean, people crush on cartoon characters all the time..."

"Hey," Daniel broke in defensively, "speak for yourself, weeb!"

"UGH!! You losers don't get it at all!"

Daniel, whose grasp of empathy was terrible at best, shrugged easily. "Nah, I totally get it. Your rock star buddies ended up out of reach, and now they're sour grapes. It's understandable. It's not like you were seriously going to get any backstage action anyway, right?"

With a growl, Larmina whirled on him so fast she sent him backing up into a wall. "They are NOT sour grapes! I could SO nail him if I wanted!" She pointed a threatening finger at his chest, her face millimeters from his. "This is nothing like your little boyhood crush on my aunt, so don't even compare it!"

Daniel tugged at his collar, visibly uncomfortable. "I... don't know what you're talking about! I-I don't have a crush... she's too old for me anyhow!"

Vincent rolled his eyes at him. "Uh-huh. A likely story."

Larmina started to tune out their comments as she paced furiously across the room. "I bet he's been laughing at us the whole time. And he was right there when I said all those things about Stereolactic... I've never been so humiliated in my life!" She held her head in her hands, hiding her reddening face. "I can't let him get away with this!" She shook her fist in rage, then stalked off in frustrated embarrassment, muttering to herself. "I'll show him... I'll show you all..."

Vincent and Daniel exchanged concerned glances. 

"Uh... yeah, _that's_ not creepy at all!" Daniel gestured to her receding figure.

"Yeah... Something's definitely weird with her." Vincent nodded. "More so than usual, I mean."

*****

The day had started out so great. The intergalactic music festival was going to be perfect.

They were still setting up for the concert, and the stadium was yet to fill with crowds of fans, but there was already an energy in the air that had everyone buzzing with excitement, especially Larmina. She'd spent the whole night fantasizing about her encounter with her idols, getting off to their music instead of sleeping, but she had energy to spare and just couldn't sit still. It was like her skin was covered in unquenchable fire, and she was loving every minute of it.

"O! M! G! It's finally happening! I've got to make a good first impression. I'm finally going to meet them! This is my chance to show Stereolactic how much I _adore_ them!"

"Yeah, with your mouth, right?" Daniel made a crude gesture with tongue in cheek, literally.

"Hey, when you become world-famous superstars, you deserve the whole backstage VIP experience with all the groupies. It just comes with the package. And that's exactly what I plan to give 'em!" She raised her eyebrows suggestively and slung a conspiratorial arm around Pidge's shoulders. "With some help from my new favorite wingman, of course!"

Pidge jumped, startled at the sudden attention. "Um! You know that rock stars are just people, right? How do you know they're even... attractive, anyway? They wear masks all the time," he added nervously.

Larmina stared past him with a distant, dreamy look. "I just know they are. I can tell from their music that they are beautiful people."

"Oh yeah? How do you know they're not, like, giant robeasts under the costume or something? Blurrrgh, rahrrr!" Daniel pounced on her, making a scary face and monster noises.

"Oh, shut up," Larmina giggled, shoving him away playfully.

Vincent rolled his eyes. "It's not like they'd have room for a giant robeast under the costume, anyway."

"Well, I'm going to find out today, one way or another. I'm going to see what's under that costume if I have to peel it off with my teeth!" Larmina rubbed her hands together with a devious grin.

"Larmina! You're lucky your aunt Allura's not here yet to hear you say that," Pidge chided her as a scandalized blush crept up his face.

Larmina waved a dismissive hand at him. "Yeah, well, what my aunt doesn't know won't hurt her. She can keep on living in her own little world, thinking I'm some hapless little virgin. You boys can try your luck with the Zarkonian neck-girl or the chick from Spillproof Lid for all I care, but I know I'll be getting some action tonight. And I've got my eye on Stereolactic!" 

Vincent raised an incredulous eyebrow. "Really, Larmina? All _four_ of them?!"

She puffed out her chest proudly. "If I could get tag-teamed by anyone, it would be them!"

Hunk, who was listening to Stereolactic and just pulled out his earbuds, joined in. "Can't argue with you there, little sister. They'd be my first choice too!"

"Right on!" As they exchanged high-fives, Hunk looked over her head to wink at Pidge with a mischievous grin.

"Not you too, Hunk!" Pidge turned away from them and pretended to be very interested in a console, his face already reddening with humiliation.

*****

That night, for the second night in a row, Larmina hadn't slept at all. She was looking worse for wear, a little shaky with a light sheen of cold sweat, but she still had to make it to her classes. She'd just made some important changes to her schedule, after all.

Pidge looked up from his lesson plans, confused. "Are you sure you're in the right place? Don't you usually take martial arts with Keith around this time?"

Larmina scoffed. "I already know all there is to kicking butt. I thought I should learn about something I _don't_ know, like..." -she looked down to read off her schedule card- "...theoretical physics!"

Vincent looked at her skeptically. "You've never even read a physics book in your life."

Larmina viciously snapped at Vincent, "Well theoretically I could be interested!" Then she promptly sat down and spent the entire lesson dreamily staring at Pidge.

Next she showed up in his lab unannounced. He actually looked startled.

"Larmina! What are you doing here?"

"I was... wondering if you'd need anything heavy carried for you today!" She smiled sweetly at him. It had a disconcerting effect.

"It's... nice of you to offer, but Hunk usually handles all the heavy lifting around here. Uh, thanks, though!" He tried to wave her away politely.

She didn't move. "OK, I'll just watch, then."

"Um. You don't have anything better to do?"

"Nope." Her eyes did not leave him that entire afternoon, and neither did her creepy smile.

Later, Daniel caught her spying. She was leaning into a doorway to stare at him while he worked on his computer.

Pidge was sitting at his elaborate workstation, working intently while bobbing his head with gigantic headphones. At first she thought he was just listening to music while doing sciencey things, but then she wondered if he was actually making another masterpiece right then. This was a golden opportunity. His back was turned to her, and the volume was turned up pretty high, so there was no way he'd hear her coming. She settled in to watch gleefully from the doorway while he worked his magic. As she stared, one hand absentmindedly wandered downward and settled between her legs. While she was playing with herself and plotting her next move, Daniel turned a corner just down the hall and froze in his tracks.

"Larmina? What're you do-" She'd grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him up against the wall before he could even finish his sentence.

"You!!" Larmina growled in his face. "How long have you been there?!"

Daniel winced, startled. "I-I just got here! I saw nothing!!"

"You breathe a word of this to anyone and I'll beat you senseless... with your spine," she warned him.

Daniel could only nod enthusiastically.

She scowled at him in suspicion, but eventually stalked off. There was still one more class for the day, after all. One last chance to get DJ Prong.


	2. Chapter 2

Larmina usually brought snacks to class, even though Pidge had a strict policy against eating in the classrooms. On this particular day, she'd brought some hard candy and lollipops and was eating them loudly. She made distracting slurping noises throughout the lesson, licking and sucking them suggestively whenever he so much as glanced in her direction and crunching them with a manic grin whenever she got bored of that particular flavor. She never broke eye contact as she did these things, except when roving over other parts of his body whenever he turned his back or when she thought he wasn't looking. She squirmed in her seat, crossing and uncrossing her legs more frequently than was strictly necessary, sometimes wiggling her butt to adjust herself. Daniel, who was sitting right next to her, nudged Vincent with a knowing grin when he caught sight of her doing this.

"Heh... she wants his 'Prong,'" he snickered, loud enough for Pidge to hear it.

Vexed, Pidge pinched the bridge of his nose in a gesture of frustration, covering his reddening face. He didn't want to have this conversation, but her behavior was starting to distract the other cadets. Something had to be done about it, and he made a mental note to speak to Allura about this after asking Larmina to see him after class. 

"First of all... take that out of your mouth." She was chewing bubblegum now, and he offered her a tissue to throw it out. She glanced at it, unmoving, then stared back at him and stubbornly blew a bubble. Pidge sighed, deflated.

"You have got to stop looking at me like that."

"Like what," she asked, looking like she wanted to eat him alive.

"Like you want to eat me alive!" She rolled her eyes at him, but he continued. "Look, I know it came as a surprise that I produce music, and I understand that you're rather enthusiastic about it, but I really don't want to be treated any differently because of it. I just want to be treated like a normal person. Well," he chuckled nervously, "A normal person who pilots a giant robot and kicks butt with science, anyway," he added sheepishly. "It's one of the reasons I went underground and hid my identity in the first place. Fame tends to make people _weird._ You understand, right?"

She popped her gum and stared at him, looking bored already.

"Anyway, I'm not looking for that kind of relationship with you. It would be inappropriate; I'm your teacher. You're a cadet. I'm, uh... flattered, I guess, but I'm just not interested. I really can't feel that way about my proteges. I kept you after class because I didn't want to embarrass you, and I don't want you to embarrass yourself any further. Just forget about your little infatuation, and we can put this whole thing behind us."

Pidge mentally patted himself on the back for handling that so well. So professional. So discreet. Larmina was less impressed. She stared at him, arms crossed, with a look of utter incredulity.

"Oh, no. You are NOT turning me down." Larmina took the gum out of her mouth and, to his horror, stuck it on the underside of Pidge's desk. Then she invaded his personal space, forcing him to step back as she leaned in and pointed an accusing finger at his chest. "When I want something, I get it. It's just what I do. I know you want it, too, even if you won't admit it. You can't tell me you don't want... this!" Larmina grabbed his hand and shoved it up her shirt, mashing it closed around one breast.

Pidge was shaken, took a stumbling step back and bumped into his desk. "H-hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

"You're a boy, aren't you?" She let the question hang in the air just long enough to be insulting. "And all boys want sex. I hear it in your music. You think about it all the time. All those pulsing rhythms are so full of desire, and your basslines are just dripping with sex. Don't think I'm such a kid I wouldn't notice the subtleties. You think about banging as much as any teenager." Still gripping his hand, she stepped closer, cornering him against his desk.

Pidge struggled to retrieve his hand from her bra and maintain his composure. "Art is highly subjective and open to interpretation," he began in a pedantic tone, "and even if that were the case, that doesn't mean I was thinking about you when I wrote it. It doesn't even mean I'm thinking about girls!"

"So is there someone else, then?" Her eyes lit up with a dangerous glint as she leaned into his face. She tightened her grip on his hand now squishing soft flesh between his fingers, bending it backwards in a move he knew was intended to break his wrist. It might have, if she hadn't botched the technique.

Pidge did his best to remain calm and patient. "Larmina, you're hurting my hand... And even if I did have someone in mind, it's not any of your business-" He couldn't talk because just then she started kissing him. She tasted sickeningly sweet, probably from the candy she was eating earlier, and it turned his stomach to think this was his trusted student, who was supposed to look up to him as a mentor and guide, who was just now overstepping some serious boundaries. He struggled, now nearly bent over backwards, flat on his desk. She broke the kiss long enough to glare at him menacingly.

"Whoever it is, I'll make you forget all about them." With her other hand, she sunk her fingers into his hair and leaned her weight onto him, pinning him on the desk as she went in for a deeper kiss. Her tongue invaded his mouth, filling it with that sugary aftertaste and stifling any sounds of protest he made as he struggled to get free. As much as Pidge was a trained ninja by heritage, Larmina studied martial arts with greater enthusiasm to the exclusion of everything else and had a size advantage to boot. What was worse, she'd caught him off guard and now had him off-balance. He'd gotten through worse sticky situations before, but nothing could have prepared him for this kind of assault. He used his free hand to push her face away in an attempt to gain some leverage, breaking the seal of the kiss. 

"Hey, cut it out! I told you I'm not-" His protests were interrupted by a sharp backhand to the face and for a moment he was stunned silent. Larmina took advantage of that moment to briefly let go of him, long enough to grab the hem of his shirt and pull it upwards in an effort to strip him. She yanked it over his shoulders, exposing the pale, soft skin of his torso. It was clear he didn't see much sun, and he did not have a lot of muscle by any stretch of the imagination; in fact, Larmina guessed she could bench press more than him any day of the week. But what little he had was hard and defined, earned through combat and rigorous training, and it met her approval. She practically drooled watching the hard lines of his body writhing under her. 

Unable to control herself, she licked and bit his torso up and down along the chiseled lines of his muscles, and he winced and shuddered in disgust and at the cold of her saliva evaporating whenever she moved on to a different part of his body. She paid special attention to his nipples, gravitating towards them with her tongue and teeth, which made him cry out and cringe in embarrassment when they pointed erect in response to her attentions and the chill of being exposed to the open air. Instinctively, he tried to bring his elbows down to strike at her head, anything to get her away from him, though he did not hit her with the usual deadly amount of force he put into battle, because on some level he still didn't want to harm his student. In response, she headbutted him in the face; apparently she didn't have the same qualms with hurting him, another disadvantage he had in this fight. 

"Stay still so I can pleasure you!" Her bratty wail filled the empty classroom, perhaps louder than she intended, but she made her point clear. Classes were over for the day, so nobody would be around to come to his aid. She would not take no for an answer, and the crazed look in her eyes made it clear she would stop at nothing to get what she wanted. He was still reeling from the blow, seeing stars in one eye and wondering if his nose was broken. Blood flowed freely from his nostrils and started dripping onto the desk under him. His arms were still tangled in his shirt, and she yanked it into a knot over his head that would keep him from using his hands, while exposing more of his upper body for her to see. For good measure, she took the opportunity while he was stunned to produce a small knife from her boot and stake it through his shirt. It plunged deep into the desk as it pierced through several layers of fabric, more permanently restraining him and freeing her hands to do other things.

He jumped at the sudden show of deadly force and his pupils shrank in fear. She could have possibly killed him with that blade if she wanted to. Suddenly, a terrible possibility occurred to him. "Are you... possessed? Or under mind control? Larmina, snap out of it! It's me, Pidge! You have got to stop doing this! I don't want to hurt you. Whatever's got a hold of you, you've got to fight it!"

Larmina's eyes narrowed as she crooned in his ear, "I know exactly who you are, DJ Prong... and I know exactly what I'm doing. Just sit back and enjoy it." She leaned more of her weight on him to keep him still.

"Stop! This is not OK!!" Panic grew in his voice as his pulse picked up; she'd started rubbing his crotch with her thigh. She lightly ran her nails down his face and neck as she rubbed her body against his in a sensual manner.

"Maybe you don't understand. I've always wanted to get my hands on DJ Prong, and now I finally have him!" For emphasis, she gripped his upper arms with bruising force, and her nails left behind angry red scratches where they dug into his skin. That would definitely leave a mark later, and she smirked in satisfaction at the surprised yelp it drew out of him. She resumed licking, this time at his neck and ears, as she slowly drew her hands down the rippled lines of his body, eventually sliding down the back of his pants to grip at his ass cheeks. As she kneaded them, she gripped one of his legs between her thighs and slowly started grinding her crotch on his thigh. She groaned softly with the sensual movement, and he couldn't help but hear every detail of it because her lips were still sucking and nibbling at his ear. Slowly she kneaded at his crotch with her leg, forcing his legs further apart as she massaged his nether regions. When she felt the shape and swelling of what she was after, her eyes lit up with a self-satisfied leer. He tried to turn his head away in shame, but her teeth were still latched onto his ear and tugged painfully. Feeling trapped and suffocated, he writhed aggressively under her as if trying to push her off with his chest.

"Larmina, get off of me!"

"I'm not getting off until you do!" Larmina removed one hand from the soft flesh of his ass and forcefully grabbed his crotch, which earned her a reflexive twitching in his pants. At this, she chuckled softly as she groped it into fuller hardness. "Boys are all the same. See? You're enjoying this already."

"That is a purely reflexive physiological response to stimulation of the area, and in no way indicates attraction or consent-"

Larmina backhanded him again. "Stop being such a nerd! I know you're attracted to me." She grabbed his jaw in an iron grip with one hand and soothingly stroked his face with the other. "It's OK, I don't blame you. I have that effect on people," she preened with an arrogant smirk.

"You wish!" Mustering a sudden burst of anger into his one remaining free leg, he swung it around and kicked her as hard as he could in the kidney area of her lower back. This earned him a grunt of pain followed by an elbow to his jaw and a coppery taste in his mouth.

"I told you to stay still and enjoy this!" She bared her teeth at him in irritation for a moment, then grabbed the waist of his pants and yanked them fiercely down, serving the dual purpose of exposing more soft pale flesh as well as restraining his legs as the fabric pooled around his ankles.

"No!!" Pidge cried out as the last vestiges of his modesty sprung free from his pants. It was only chubby with hardness, more tormented than stimulated, with just a light dusting of pubic hair. Larmina pulled down her own pants and grinned wolfishly when she saw that he had even less hair than she did. She admired his smooth, aerodynamic body for just a moment more in all its glory before settling on his terrified face. She grinned up at him from her lower vantage point, and he shook his head frantically in a last-ditch attempt to dissuade her. "Larmina... think about what you're doing. This is wrong, and you know it. You don't have to do this!"

Without a word, she descended upon him ravenously. It was small enough that she could fit the whole thing in her mouth without having to worry about gagging or choking. She swallowed him down with a moan like he was the most delicious morsel she'd ever tasted. This sent vibrations deep within him from where she was connected with her mouth all throughout his body, eliciting an involuntary gasp in response as he twitched into fuller hardness in her mouth. She giggled in response, sending shorter staccato waves of vibrations in their place. She ran her tongue along the underside of the shaft, sucking and licking it clean as she went, coaxing more and more of him into her mouth. He grimaced and threw his head back as she swirled her tongue around the head and elicited more involuntary arousal. He was trying his best not to react, but Larmina was determined and seemed to know exactly what she was doing. He had time to be a bit concerned that a girl her age would have this level of experience, until she resumed her assault on his full shaft, sucking and bobbing deeply over its length and making lascivious groans and slurping noises in the process. Then his attention was back on willing his body not to react, not wanting to give her the satisfaction, but there were some battles that even mind could not win over matter. Each sensation brought back memories of intimate moments shared with Hunk, who knew how to do even more amazing things with his mouth. And with these memories in mind, he struggled even harder to keep control over his body.

By now he was leaking pre-cum into her mouth and she was savoring whatever taste she could get. She couldn't speak now because her mouth was fully occupied, but her moaning was getting louder and more expressive. She grabbed at his ass cheeks again, roving her hands over the smooth skin with fervor. Her tongue dipped lower to lap onto his balls, while she tried to take more of his length into the back of her mouth. He raised his knees around her head and bucked instinctively, then he felt one of her fingers sliding down deep into his crack and he froze. Sensing his tension, she looked up at him with big wide eyes and one corner of her mouth turned up in amusement. She teased at his entrance in circles while hungrily stroking at his shaft with her tongue. 

"No... No, not there! You can't think of going there without any kind of lubrication, you don't know what you're doing-!"

At the mention of lubrication, Larmina's eyes lit up with an idea. She reached down to her own hole and dipped her fingers in, groaning in delight as she played with herself. Her copper curls were already sopping wet, and her whole hand came out covered in slick. She licked at her fingers and tasted her juices, then reached in for more. Now that her fingers were dripping with her own natural lubrication, she went back to try him again.

Her fingers slid into him without warning, and he cringed and tensed at the sudden searing pain of this new invasion. Her nails were not terribly long, but their presence was still palpable in such an intimate place and he cringed at her exploratory movements. She relished in his grunts of pain, any sounds she could wring from him. She was not gentle, vigorously wriggling around inside him as if searching for something, with no consideration for his feelings. She managed to cram her fingers in to the second knuckle before the tightness of his ass slowed her entry. 

She retreated for a while to suck on his balls. He relaxed a bit as her fingers stilled and she lavished her attention on them with her tongue, grateful at least that she knew what she was doing in that area, though still concerned about where she acquired such experience at such a precocious age. She kept stroking his shaft the whole time to maintain his hardness, and he could almost forget about the fingers in his ass as she stroked and licked with surprising skill. Then before he knew it she was back to searching around inside him and slurping on the head. The tension returned to his body as she flicked it with her tongue in ways that made him thrash under her. A conflicted moan escaped from his lips before he was even aware he was making a sound. 

She seemed to have found what she was looking for when she brushed against a sensitive spot and he tensed. She went back and attacked it relentlessly, sending shock after shock of intense sensation up his spine, making his whole body go taut as if she'd hit him with lightning. A litany of incomprehensible noises spilled from his mouth as he writhed under the new stimulation and he instantly sprang up to full hardness as if she'd flicked a new switch and cranked it up to full power. Fueled by his screams, she licked the last few drops off the tip of the head and leaped on top of him to line herself up for entry.

Still hammering his weak spot, she gripped his dick and sank onto it with a shuddering sigh, covering his shaft and her hand with slippery juices. She instantly clenched around him as she rode up and down, relishing in his every involuntary twitch inside her. She leaned over to lay her torso flush with his, her face once again millimeters from his. While his mouth was still gaping open in shock, she stuck her slick-coated fingers into his mouth to force him to taste her. He immediately resisted, clamping his mouth shut and turning his head away. She viciously yanked her finger out of him and when he cried out, she gripped his jaw with both hands, forcing his mouth open. Eventually he complied, licking and sucking at the fingers that invaded his mouth, and she rode him harder in response. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes at the taste and the pain; she was pressing on sensitive injuries she gave him earlier and he could already feel the throb of bruises forming in his face. When she was satisfied that he'd licked her fingers clean, she rewarded him with another crushing kiss. She forced her way in with her tongue for a double dose of her flavor, as he could still taste it on her tongue from when she licked it off her fingers earlier. Sickened, he made another desperate attempt to resist and viciously bit her lip as hard as he could. Her cry of pain was muffled in his mouth and she tried to pull back, but he didn't let go even when he tasted blood. She growled in frustration and retaliated with several swift punches to the side of his head. She kept hitting him repeatedly until he let go, and he could feel more blood trickling down from his ear.

Incensed by the pain, Larmina retreated out of range of his teeth and slapped him across the face, eliciting another grunt from him followed by a moment of stunned submission. She slapped him again, reinforcing her angry red handprint, then leaned back and rode his dick all the harder, pushing him up into the roof of her entrance to hit her g-spot while she kept fingering his prostate. She reached down to play with her clitoris with the same rhythm while he squirmed and strained under her. 

She could feel herself getting closer to her goal, and knew it wouldn't be long for him either. She let the heat build up inside her, making the most obscene noises as she gasped and panted her way to ecstasy. When she felt like she was just about to go over that edge, she took her hand away from her clit and wrapped it around his throat instead. His panicked thrashing as she restricted his air and blood flow had the unintended side effect of pumping into her harder and faster, sending her over the brink into pure mindless pleasure. Wave after wave of ecstatic thrills shuddered through her and she tightened around his dick, pulling and squeezing him further into her most intimate place with all her might to extract his orgasm out of him. 

To his shame, it was working.

"So who is it, anyway," Larmina growled into his ear as she clenched hard around him. Unbidden, his legs bucked up into her. "My aunt?" She brutally attacked his prostate and it milked out liquid. She let go of his throat, grabbed him by the hair and slammed his head on the desk. "So help me, I won't lose to her..." she vehemently swore under her breath.

"No..." Pidge choked out a whimper.

"I want to know! Who is it who has you so bad that you won't give it to me, who rightfully deserves it?!" She bared her teeth with a savage expression on her face. 

His voice came out as a barely audible hiss. It took him a few tries to engage his vocal cords. "H... Hu..." 

Pidge sobbed. Swallowed. It wouldn't be long now. He bit his lip, dreading his release, and with his crumbling resolve, thought of Hunk.

"Answer me now!" She slammed him again.

It was starting to fade. He'd put up his most valiant effort.

"No..." a hoarse whisper escaped, a plea.

Against his own body.

"Please..."

Larmina slammed him one last time. Tears streamed as his head throbbed.

Pidge put all of his remaining energy into a single extended scream of anguish. "Hunk~!!" 

Larmina blinked in disbelief, her brain refusing to process his response. "Huh? Him?? Is that some kind of joke? Don't you dare make fun of me," she hissed as she tightened her grip on his throat again to silence him. Slighted, Larmina now wanted to gather up as much of him as she could into a fist so she could punch him into oblivion.

Distantly, Pidge could hear sounds from the hallway that could take him away from this terrible place. A door opening far down the hall, some echoing footsteps. The clank of a heavily-laden toolbox and a familiar humming to a heavy metal tune. Pidge steeled his resolve, his spirits lifting at this glimmer of hope. Oblivious to the presence of anyone in the building but herself, Larmina continued her assault.

As her grip around his throat tightened, Pidge's face flushed a deeper red with a sudden, crushing pain. Suddenly feeling lightheaded and losing control, he was no longer sure if he was in his right mind or just hallucinated Hunk being there. _It would have been nice to see him one last time,_ he hazily thought as the edges of his vision began to blur into darkness.

He no longer had any energy left for fighting her or resisting his body’s reactions and found himself slipping over the edge, into unconsciousness.

Hearing his name being called, Hunk paused on the way to his shop class in the hangar. He peered down the hallway where it seemed to be coming from. Classes should be finished for today, but there was still one light on and he faintly heard the noises of a struggle. Wondering if they were under attack from an intruder, he hurried in that direction.

He was prepared for an enemy attack, but nothing could have prepared him for the sight that greeted him: Pidge, bruised and bloody. Larmina, her hands around his throat. For a moment, he saw red. Without thinking, he charged forward with a mighty bellow. 

"What're you doin' to my little buddy?!" A gargantuan hand latched onto Larmina's shoulder and pulled her off of Pidge and into the air with little effort.

As she sailed across the room, she had just enough time to realize that she pissed off the wrong boyfriend.

Then she hit the wall and everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to IllFormTheHead for feedback and support!


End file.
